masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tungsten0
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SilentShadow page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 21:34, 17 February 2010 After a bit of a vacation, the walktrhough has been hosted on my user page. Sadly, the original on Shadow's page couldn't be completed, due to some admin difficulities. Any conserns should be e-mailed to the author himself. --Tungsten0 10:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :"admin difficulitiessic" of course being a euphemism for an admin who insists on doing his job and not letting people flout the rules. Don't you just hate it when the person charged with enforcing the rules has the nerve to enforce the rules? :P SpartHawg948 11:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing Userpages Please do not edit the userpages of other users. This is considered vandalism and impersonating another user and is something that can get you banned. Simply posting a comment purportedly from the person whose page you are editing does not give you permission to do so. I have no way to ascertain that the other user actually gave you permission. Observe: *"I hereby request that nobody access my userpage for any reason without my express consent in the form of a signed and notarized letter delivered via priority mail. --SilentShadow" According to that, SilentShadow doesn't want anyone editing the page without some pretty serious documentation to back it up. This is why simply typing out a blurb about how "I hereby grant my friend, Tungsten,..." and ending it in "--SilentShadow" does not qualify as permission. So please, do not edit the pages of other users again. Thanks, SpartHawg948 07:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The walkthrough is his signature and permission enouth for me. Also, he has requested that I'd put it up on his page. I break no rules in making sure a friend's page is up to his standarts. --Tungsten0 12:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :It may be permission "enouth" for you, but it isn't permission enough for me. As I demonstrated above, anyone can type whatever they want and end it in "--SilentShadow". As for whether or not you are breaking any rules, given that any time any user edits a user page that isn't their own, it's breaking the rules, yes, you would be breaking the rules if you were to edit SilentShadow's userpage. And again, I see no need to email SilentShadow. I don't care if his walkthrough gets finished. All I know is, every time I have tried to communicate with him (even when all I did was offer helpful advice) he has responded by being extremely rude and insulting. Would you want to go out of your way to help someone who constantly insults you whenever you speak to him? If you are truly his friend, maybe you should talk to him about improving his behavior. It'll be a lot easier for him to finish his walkthroughs if he isn't constantly being banned from wikis for acting like such a jerk. SpartHawg948 21:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::His behavior is not realy a problem for me - without a bit of chaos there can be no true balance. And about the other wikia he was banne from, the admin there issn't that nice either. --Tungsten0 23:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? I find D. Cello to be a very pleasant chap. He and I are currently having a nice discussion about military aircraft. As for chaos, I think Otto Weininger said it best when he stated "Genius is a conquering of chaos and mystery." Wanna-be anarchists like to talk about how great chaos is, but if they saw true chaos (and some guy flouting the rules on a couple of small-time websites and being a jerk to people is not chaos, not by a long shot) they wouldn't last two minutes. But enough of my rambling. Please relay to your friend that, while I had been prepared to just grit my teeth and email him to find out whether he really had given you any sort of permission, his "halo retards quote" killed that. SpartHawg948 23:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC)